Singing Team
by dibs4ever
Summary: Originally Singing Brothers. A fun series of one shots featuring silly out of character moments with team members singing. Feel free to leave a review featuring a song suggestion and I will try my best to write it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a completely non serious one-shot just meant for humor purposes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or the song below**

The bat brothers where all in the Batcave and watched as the Batmobile sped off.

"I can't believe father is making me stay behind and help you imbeciles clean the Batcave"

Tim looked at him "You? the rest of us have been in the game longer then you, how do you think we feel. Sweeping floors instead of hacking codes"

"Or serving justice" Dick added

"Or shooting bad guys" Jason joined in

Everyone turned to look at him "Hey we're talking about things we'd rather be doing" he shrugged

"Better get to cleaning this place before he gets back" Dick sighed

"It's a hard knock life" Jason said sarcastically

Dick turned to him holding the broom a grin on his face

"Don't do it!" Jason pointed a finger

Dick jumped up "Come on it'll pass time while we clean" he looked down at Tim seeing if he'd join in

"It's a hard knock life for us" Dick sang as he swept he pointed to

Tim who cracked a small smile "It's a hard knock life for us" he talked sang as he polished the shelves

"Stead of treated" Dick jumped down

"We get tricked" Tim sang

"Stead of kisses" Dick grinned pointed at Tim

"We get kicked" he sang getting more into the song he looked over at Jason and Damian who were looking at them oddly "Hey it's kind of true" Tim said

Dick nodded "Yeah think about it, when we are out fighting bad guys that's what happens"

Jason rolled his eyes "You have a point especially since the next line is."

" Got no folks to speak of, so, It's the hard-knock row we hoe"Jason sang talked

Dick and Tim smiled they finally were getting him into the song now they just had to get Damian

"What are you imbeciles talking about I have parents" Damian said crossing his arms

They continued to clean and sing

"Cotton blankets" Dick sang doing a flip

"Steada wool" Tim sang jumped

"Empty Bellies" Dick patted his stomach

" Steada full" Jason threw his arms up

Dick shook his head "Okay that part isn't true for us, Alfred would never let that happen" he cut in

The brothers nodded in agreement

"But this next part definitely describes Gotham while we're on patrol" Dick said before singing again

"Don't it feel like the wind is always howling" he sang

"Don't it seem like there's never any light!" Tim smiled

"Don't it seem like there's never any light" Jason added

"Once a day don't you wanna throw the towel in" Dick said

"It's easier than putting up a fight" Dick and Tim sang at the same time looking at Damian

"No one's there when your dreams at night are creepy! No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!

No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy" Jason sang

"From the crying, you'd think this city would sink" Dick sang

"No one cares for you a smidge. When you're in a vigilant! It's the hard knock life" they all 3 sang changing the lyrics to the song a little

They looked over to the top beam to see that Damian had put on one of Bruce's old cowls

"Your gonna clean this dump till it shines like the top of Wayne enterprises!" He said loudly the 3 brothers looked at each other and smiled they ran up the stairs he began running in the opposite direction

"Get to work! Get those crooks! I said get to work!" Damian said pointing at them

Dick caught Damian and picked him up after putting up a fight Dick threw him into the laundry basket they buried the youngest brother in sweaty suits and workout clothes as they spun him around

"It's a hard knock life" they all 3 sang at the same time

They heard clapping and turned to see Barbara step out of one of the corners of the cave laughing

"Babs" Dick gasped

"That was great " she said laughing Damian climbed out of the laundry basket cursing his brothers under his breath.

"I can't believe you date this weirdo Gordon" Damian grumbled punching Dick in the gut

"How much of that did you see?" Tim asked embarrassed

She grinned "Only all of it, Dick singing doesn't surprise me but Jason I'm impressed" she said crossing her arms

Jason glared at her "For the record I talked sang, I didn't go full Broadway like these 2" he said pointing a thumb at Tim and Dick

She laughed "You know being the only girl on a team full of boys never is dull"

Dick bit his lip "we have to finish cleaning" he said sheepishly as they all began cleaning again acting as if nothing happened and hoping Barbara would forget what she had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got thinking and I know I originally said this would be a one shot only but since I'm like a music freak I know I'd be able to continue this and have a lot of fun with it. Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

 _Song lyrics are in italics_

Nightwing and Batgirl were currently in the Batcave getting in a good exercise together before heading to the cave for a team bonding night.

Barbara laid back on the floor doing sit ups, looking up at Dick who was on the Salmon ladder. He would occasionally look down at her, their eyes meeting causing a wide grin to grow on both their faces. They had been dating in secret for the past 3 months so these moments alone were treasured.

An unexpected song began playing through the Bluetooth speakers that Barbara's phone was connected to causing Dick to turn his attention toward them

"Shoot, I really need to remove that. I accidently added it to this playlist. I'll go change it" Barbara said pushing herself up into a standing position

 _Love, Love is strange_

Dick quickly released the bar and jumped down landing right in front of her

"Don't" Dick said shaking his head

 _Lot of people, Take it for a game_

Barbara looked up at him "Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Dick inched closer placing one hand on her waist, the other grabbing her hand in his.

 _Once you get it, You never want to quit, no no_

"Because dancing is a great workout and training exercise. You have to be quick on your feet and be one with your partner" he said as he began leading her in a Cha Cha like dance

 _After you've had it, You're in an awful fix, Many people. Don't understand, no no, They think loving, Is money in the hand_

Barbara smiled as she went along with his dancing "I guess a little Cha Cha never hurt nobody"

 _Your sweet loving Is better than a kiss, When you leave me Sweet kisses I miss_

Dick shook his head and leaned forward so their lips were less than an inch apart "Neither has a little- "

He went to lean forward and kiss her but was cut off when she backed away and gave him a teasing smile

Dick chuckled and pulled her closer again they danced for a few more minutes and she got close to him but just as Dick closed his eyes anticipating a kiss she playfully pushed his chest back.

Dick dramatically trew himself on the floor and rolled over to face Barbara who was twirling around the room _"Sylvia"_ Dick lip sang

She spun around looked at him _"Yes, Mickey"_ she lip sang

He playfully followed her in a strut like motion. _"How do you call your loverboy?"_ he lip sang

She stopped and dropped to her knees _"Come here loverboy!"_ she lip sang gritting her teeth

Dick dropped to his knees about 8 feet in front of her _"And if he doesn't answer?"_ he mouthed

" _Oh loverboy"_ Barbara mouthed with a mischievous grin

Dick got on all fours _"And if he still doesn't answer?"_ he lip sang

" _I simply say"_ she mouthed as they both began crawling toward each other

" _Baby, oh baby,My sweet baby, you're the one. Baby, oh baby, My sweet baby, you're the one"_

As the song ended they met in the middle their lips finally met

"Barbara Dick, you down here?" they heard not even a second after their lips met. They quickly jumped apart before Tim could see anything

"Hey Tim" Barbara waved as the boy came down the stairs

"Hey" Tim waved "Are you guys going to the cave soon?" he asked

Dick nodded" Yeah let us just get changed" Dick smiled

Tim nodded and slipped on his mask taking a seat in the Bat computer chair while the 2 older heroes changed into their suits

 **In case anyone is curious the song in this chapter is Love is Strange by Mickey & Sylvia**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as I was writing this I got to thinking, what if Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) was introduced in season 3 of Young Justice? I know she was hinted at very mildly in season 2. I might think of writing a story with her in it. Let me know what you think. It'd basically focus on her and Tim.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC and as always I do not own the song listed although I did change some of the lyrics to fit the situation better.**

Tim leaned back against his headboard and let out a sigh. _"What is wrong with me? It takes me almost a year to finally get the courage to ask Wondergirl out and when I finally do, she comes along"_ He thought to himself

Spoiler had turned up in Gotham only 3 months ago but Batman was strongly considering asking her to officially join the Batfamily.

Admittedly they could definitely use the help since Nightwing had left and went off to who knows where

Aside from Nightwing leaving and Kid Flash getting sucked into the speed force. The past 6 months had been going relatively well with the team. Batgirl and Aqualad had taken over as team leaders doing a remarkable job. Most missions were successes and his relationship with Wondergirl was going just as he had imagined it would

Until 3 months ago, when he was on patrol in Gotham and Spoiler appeared. His flirting with Spoiler was different then it had been with Wondergirl. He didn't know how but it just happened so naturally.

Tim never let it go beyond just talking but lately he felt himself being drawn more and more to the blonde vigilant and with her about to join the Batfamily it was going to be harder to resist.

He looked over at his guitar in the corner and picked it up setting it across his lap then gently began strumming the strings, he figured maybe singing his emotions might help get everything out.

"I don't see you laugh, You don't call me back. But we flirt when we patrol

I don't know your friends. Don't know where you've been. Why are you the one I want

Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay

Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay

Don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me

I can't be alone with you got me out on the edge every time you show up

And I know it would kill me if I fall

I can't be alone with you

Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay

Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay

I can't be alone with you, you got me out on the edge every time you show up

And I know it would kill me if I fall

I can't be alone with you

Please don't chain that door

I can't win this war

Your body's like a pill I shouldn't take

Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay

Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay

I can't be alone with you yot me out on the edge every time you show up

And I know it would kill me if I fall

I can't be alone with you

I don't see you laugh, You don't call me back. But we flirt when we patrol"

When he stopped he looked up to see Barbara in the doorway, her arms crossed and a foot bent up against the door

"How is it I always catch you boys in your musical moments?" She asked with a grin

When he didn't respond she rose an eyebrow her smile dropping "You okay?" She asked

Tim shook his head "I'm confused" he groaned rubbing his face and pushing the guitar onto the bed

Barbara stepped into the room and sat on the edge of his bed "About what?" she asked

Tim was quiet for a moment "Honestly right now I don't know what exactly I'm feeling. So there really isn't much to talk about" he sighed

She looked at him for a moment narrowing her eyes "I respect your privacy and all but you know I think of you as a brother of sorts, and some of the lyrics in the song you were singing, you aren't- "she began to say before Tim cut her off

"No, no not everything in the song is exactly what's happening to me I'm only 15! But yeah some of it is kind of what I'm feeling at the moment" he huffed throwing himself back on his bed.

Barbara nodded and gave him a reassuring smile "Okay, well you know when or if you're ready to talk about it, I'm here to give advice" she assured

Tim flashed her a small smile and nodded "When I figure out whatever I'm feeling, you'll definitely be the one I go to for advice" he told her


	4. Chapter 4

**If you have any songs that you think would be interesting to see any Young Justice characters sing, leave a review and I'll do my best to write a chapter with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or the song below. As usual though I did change the lyrics to fit the rating and storyline.**

Barbara strutted into the Batcave thinking it was empty since the rest of the manor was; Alfred was grocery shopping, Batman was off on a Justice League meeting in space and the boys were gone as well.

She was surprised however to find Spoiler aka Stephanie Brown there beating on a mannequin

"Hey, girl" Barbara said making her presence known

Stephanie laid a hard blow to the dummy sending it toppling backwards

"Woah their slugger, something up?" she asked

Stephanie looked at her and rolled her eyes "Just the fact that Robin can't make up his dumb mind between me and a super powered goddess" she grumbled taking a long drink of water from her bottle

Barbara nodded "Join the club" she mumbled

Stephanie had been on the team for 3 months now and part of the Bat family for 6 months. She knew a little history of her fellow team members and leaders but not everything

"Really? Nightwing too?" she asked

Batgirl looked at her with a face that said of course while she nodded her head "Doe's the name Starfire ring a bell?" she said sitting down on a bench Batman had added to accommodate the growing Batfamily

"You mean the one that's on The Outlaws with Red Hood and Arsenal?" Spoiler asked taking a seat next to Barbara

She nodded "Beautiful, sweet and tough Red head with fiery green eyes. Yup that'd be her"

Spoiler smiled "I guess Dick has a thing for red heads."

Batgirl laughed "Yeah I guess so, and Tim has a thing for blondes"

Spoiler nodded "And they both have a thing for saying they love a female member of the Batfamily along with a girl from space"

Both girls laughed

"But it is seriously very frustrating, they mess with your head. Every time Dick waltzes back into my life I'm like putty in his hands. We'll be together for a while. Then something will come up where he has to go help Kori and before I know it they're back again. He tells me he still loves me and that we aren't threw every time. You'd think I'd learn" Barbara sighed

Stephanie nodded "I know what you mean, except Cass and I are on the same team together. One week he says he wants to be with me and the next he's telling me he's confused. Then he wants to be with Cass. I tell myself I won't take him back then he's looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes and that Robin suit and before I know it I'm back in his arms."

Barbara nodded "Try looking at Nightwing in his suit"

Stephanie laughed "Trust me, I have"

They heard the Batcave's Zetatube go off and looked over to see Robin and Nightwing stepping out

"Hey Babs" Dick grinned stepping forward and kissing her cheek

She looked to Stephanie giving her a "Watch this" smile before turning back, she stood up and wrapped her arms around Dicks neck. He placed his hands on her back

"Dick, are we on or off right now? Cause honestly I get confused" she said playing with the hair on the back of his neck

He grinned "Really? I figured we've been on for like a month now." He smiled and attempted to kiss her but she pulled back

"Until you run into Kori again?" she asked

Dick shook his head "Babs come on you know I love you both, and I promise one day I'll make a choice. Can't we just enjoy you and me right now?" he leaned forward and she allowed him to peck her lips but pulled away before he could deepen the kiss

Stephanie stood and walked over to Robin

"Hey Steph" he said rubbing the back of his neck

She bit her lip and glared at him

"Oh, come on Steph I told you I still care about you, it's just I like Cassidy too." Robin sighed

The two girls looked at each other and stepped away from the boys

"You know Wonder girl is a nice girl" Spoiler said putting her hands on her hips, and looking at Tim

Batgirl nodded "Yeah and so is Starfire" she agreed looking toward Dick

Tim nodded "So are you two" he pointed

Dick nodded "Yeah, now you see why the decision is so hard"

The two girls grinned and stepped back toward the boys

"What-what are you doing?" Robin asked nervously as Stephanie got closer to his face

"Speaking the truth" she whispered

"You change your mind. Like a girl changes clothes." Stephanie sang pushing on Tim's chest

"And you over think. Always speak. Cryptically" Barbra sang to Dick she leaned into his ear "Not really but it goes with the song" she whispered he grinned

"I should know. That you're no good for me" both girls sang together stepping backward

"Cause you're hot then you're cold. "Stephanie sang pointing at Tim

"You're yes then you're no" Barbara sang, nodding and shaking her head while pointing at Dick

"You're in then you're out" Stephanie sang

"You're up then you're down" Barbara said while doing a flip that Nightwing would do

'You're wrong when it's right" Stephanie sang strutting toward Robin

"It's black and it's white" Barbara sang while she strutted back toward Nightwing

"We fight, we break up" Stephanie rested her hands-on Robins shoulders

"We kiss, we make up" Barbara cupped Dicks face and leaned in she acted like she was going to kiss him, but turned at the last second leaving Dick disappointed

They both stepped back again and grinned at each other seeing the boys confused expressions

"You don't really wanna stay, no" Stephanie pointed a finger

"But you don't really wanna go-o" Barbara pointed

They walked behind their guys

"We used to be, just like twins, so in sync" Barbara sang while running her fingers across Dicks shoulders. She felt him stiffen at her simple touch

"The same energy. Now's a dead battery" Stephine sang while doing the same to Tim

"I should know that. "You're not gonna change" They sang in unison while leaning over the boy's shoulders

They strutted back so they were standing in front of the guys again

"Someone call the doctor" Stephanie sang while holding her hand to her head like a phone

"Got a case of a love bipolar" Barbara sang

"Stuck on a roller coaster" Stephanie held her hands up in the air and waved them

"And I can't get off this ride" Barbara shook her head

"You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes" They both sang softly while moving their hips

They let out a light giggle and gave the boys a wave before turning and walking away, Barbara went up the stairs and back toward the manor. Spoiler went to the Zeta Tube and left.

Tim and Dick stood there for a moment, their mouth agape

"What was that?" Tim let out

"I don't know, but I got somewhere to be" Dick said softly stepping forward

Robin rose an eyebrow "Where are you going?" he asked

Dick turned to him and grinned "I'm going to catch Babs. That was hot, she's not getting away from me that easily" he made his way up the stairs

Tim stood there and contemplated in his mind before finally giving in and rushing to the Bat computer to track down Spoiler.


End file.
